A prank fit for a leader
by TMNTDayDreamer
Summary: My first story go easy on me. Rated T just in case If you hate this, don't review something bad I said go easy!
1. The plan

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? I DON'T OWN THEM!

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" the girl asked as she approached the 3 youngest turtles.

"Oh, nothing" they said in unison.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. In fact, if it's one of those pranks I'm in!" the girl said.

"Ok" Mikey said excitedly "We kind of want to like pull a prank on Leo".

"Yay! What's you're guy's prank?" the girl asked.

"Just the old fashioned whipped cream in the hand and a feather tickling in" Don said.

"What! That's IT! What happened to you guys?" the girl said.

"Quiet, girl" Don whispered "You might ruin the prank"

"Can I have a suggestion?" the girl asked.

"Why should we let _you_ decide what prank were going to do?" asked Mikey.

"Uh, because one, I'm going to be blamed and two, this will crack you up" the girl replied.

"OK" Don said "What's your plan?"

"This prank will include ropes, chains, duct tape, a syringe, a wild bronc, lots of fangirls and we have to be in the rockies" the girl said.

"We got most of 'em, but where are we going to get fangirls?" Raph asked.

"Don't worry about that, I got that covered" the girl said with a smirk.

"Now can we go with the prank now" Mikey asked impatiently.

"Fine!" the girl said and the four of them closed in on each other so that no one can hear their plan. When they're done getting the supplies, they stealthily went to Leo's room. They all knew that Leo was a light sleeper, that's what the syringe is for.

"Okay Donnie, you go first" the girl said.

Donnie carefully went beside Leo's bedside and went to plunge in the syringe, only to find out that a hand stopped him.

"Oh-oh" the girl said "Were busted, aren't we?"

A/N: What do you get when we use ropes, a syringe, a wild bronc, lots of fangirls, and it has to be on the rockies? Guess….

By the way, what do you think? Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. Anyways, on with the story.

By the way, TMNT Redneck is correct, but don't tell Leo or he's going to kill me.

"Don, why are you in my room" asked a wide-awake blue-banded turtle.

"I-um I came here because…" Donnie became to stutter.

"Why do we have to let 'im talk?" asked Raph "you know how brainiac isn't a good liar"

"Let me handle this" the girl said as she walked near Leo's bedside.

"Hey Leo! How are you doing? You know you're my favorite turtle, right?" the girl asked using her sweet voice to convince Leo.

"Good, I guess an- wait a minute! Are you supposed to be in bed?" Leo asked with his serious tone.

"Oh, well, Donnie here" the girl motioned him to give the syringe to her. He gave it to her and hid it behind her back. "Wants to check up on you because that's just how a little brother shows his care to a big brother like you" the girl said.

"Ok, I can go with that" Leo said "But what is Raph and Mikey doing in my room?"

"Oh nothing, they love you too" the girl said. "I'm here so that I can give you a big hug" the girl squeezed the turtle into a hug and motioned the others to join in. When the time was right, the girl then plunged the syringe into the unexpected turtle and yelped.

"WHAT THE-?" Leo didn't finish his sentence before he was shut by Raph, who happens to put duct tape on Leo's mouth.

"Raph!" the girl yelled in a whispered tone "Why'd you do that for?"

"Well, that's because Masta' Splinter might hear 'im, tell on us, and we get in trouble" Raph retorted.

"Hey look" the girl tries to change the subject before things might go overboard "the stuff is taking effect to him" she pointed a sleeping Leo, with the duct tape still on his mouth. "Now what?" Mikey asked as the girl made a stare that give the orange banded-turtle the creeps. "Okay, I know now. Raph, you're strong, help me" Mikey asked before he received a smack from Raph "Ow! What was that for?" "That's for fun" "Hey!" "You can't break a habit" Raph replied.

"Wait a minute!" Don interrupted "If you got the fangirls, then who will get a wild bronc?" "Don't worry about that" the girl replied "I know a friend, who knows a friend, who knows a friend, who knows a friend, who knows a friend, who knows a friend, who knows a friend, who knows a friend, who knows a friend, who knows a friend, who has an uncle, who knows a friend, who knows a friend, who has a dad that owns a bunch of them, probably pick the craziest, then"

"Woow, that's a long connection" Donnie replied "But wait, you know how far away the rockies is right?"

"I know, that's why I'm going to _think_ our way out of here"

"But, that's impossible. You can't do that"

"I can because this is my fanfic, so stick with it"

"Whatever you say"

"Donnie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Unless you won't sedate me"

"Why would I do that? I'll never harm you guys"

"Um, guys?" Mikey interrupted "Now what?"

"Now we stick together and I'll get us out of here" the girl then closed her eyes then the five of them slowly disappeared.

"This is too strange" Mikey said before they were gone.

"My sons" Master Splinter walked in the living room to find out that all four of his sons is gone "I guess they were with that girl who looks similar to Donatello, though Donatello's brain is much larger then hers" then he went back to his room.

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own them.

The 3 brothers, a sedated Leo, and the girl suddenly appeared up in the Rockies.

"Brrr… it's chilly up here" complained Mikey

"I know this is the first, but I think Mikey's right" answered Donnie, who was also shivering

"Are you sure you want to do the prank here" Raph asked "Leo might get sick because of this, and why aren't you cold?"

"Because one, I'm used to, two, Leo will be fine and three, you shouldn't be cold, you should be warm by now" the girl said

"Hey guys" Mikey said "I think the dudette is right, I'm not cold anymore"

"Same here" Don said

"Ok that was creepy" Raph admitted "How do you make things change around you?"

"This is my fan fiction; I do whatever I want" the girl said "like other people with their Mary Sues. Heck! I don't even know what that means"

"A Mary sue is-" Donnie never get to finish his sentence because he heard a moan coming from Leo. "Girl, I think you should start your prank before he ruins it" He points at Leo who was coming back to consciousness. The girl took another syringe and stabbed it onto Leo's neck, returning to his unconscious self. Then her phone rang.

"Yeah…..uh-uh…alright…bye" she put her phone back to her pocket "Guys, the bronc will be here in…..now"

The guys looked to where the girl is looking at and saw a wild bronc in front of them with the owner.

"Here ya go girlie" the man said "Now be careful ya'll, this bronc here is one of my craziest ones, be careful if I were ya" he handed the horse to the girl "I should be going anyways, I don't do cold" then he went on his way.

"Now what?" Mikey asked before the girl got the rope and gave it to Mikey "Now we tie your big brother and see if he really IS fearless" she said with a devious smile on her face indicating this will be fun to watch.

3 minutes later…..

"Hey girls" the girl happily greeted the fangirls, who were very excited to participate in the prank . . . . NOT! They just like to come there because the turtles would be there. In fact, the fangirls are already fighting over the turtles.

(Poor guys)

"Hey! he's mine" a tan girl said as she tried to pull Raph close to her and kiss her. Another fangirl tries to grab both Donnie and Mikey to a hug. "Hey girl! you might wanna lend a hand here, please?" Mikey pleaded before a girl pulled him close to her "You're mine Make!" and kisses him.

"Ok, fine, I'll do it" the girl got a bullhorn and shouted into it "HEY!" everyone went dead silent "You girls are here for a reason and getting into fights over turtles that you don't even own is not one of them or trying to do your little Mary sues in my fanfiction, I DO THAT!"

"Sheesh" one of the fangirls said "This girl has problems, and she looks like a 13 year old girl"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Busted"

"Anyways, we need to do the prank now or else Leo might get pissed off" the girl continued "So I need Leo fans here. If you are a Leo fan, please come here quickly, we're running out of time" Most of the 100 fangirls that the girl brought are Leo fans. The girl then gave them instructions before they get started.

"Ok, any questions?" the girl asked before they begin. None of them answered, which means its a sign that they're ready. "Ok, once the barn door opens" pointing at the barn close to them "the wild bronc will be released and make sure you make it as angry as possible so there would be a greater chance of him being scared, okay" the girl then motioned the turtles to open the barn door to reveal a hogtied Leo, which is tied up with the wild bronc, and his mouth is still shut by the duct tape

"Looks like someone forget to remove it, huh" Raph said as he looks at the girl

"Not my fault I didn't say to remove it, you're the one who put it in the first place" she replied back.

The wild bronc started to run like crazy when the fangirls started chasing the horse (Probably just Leo) around the large, icy parts of the mountain. The turtles, who was surprised, never expected Leo to be so _scared_, considering he gone through the worst things. The girl noticed the turtles are trying not to laugh for their brother's sake, but she has to do something.

"It's ok guys, you can laugh" the girl said

At that point, the three youngest brothers laughed so hard, the rest of the other fangirls started laughing, too. Leo, who was being chased around by fangirls, heard his brothers' laughter _"I'm going to kill them after I'm done with this!"_ he thought.

"Sorry Leo!" the girl shouted "Can't break an old habit of mine"

Any reviews? please?


	4. Chapter 4

1 hour later:

"Hey, Leo, let's try settling this down, please" the girl pleaded before a katana is just inches away from the head "I said I was sorry"

"Sorry isn't enough for me being sedated twice, tied to a wild bronc, and being chased by fangirls" he was about to go nuts when the girl threw a dart and landed on Leo's plastron. "Sorry Leo, force of habit"

"I'm going to get you for this" then Leo suddenly fell on the ground.

"Hey guys, it's safe" then the 3 turtles appeared in the scene "you guys should go back before he wakes up" the girl said before all of them started to disappear.

At the Lair:

The girl and the turtles came back to the lair, 1 hour before morning practice. Then all of a sudden, Master Splinter walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Morning sensei" the turtles, except Leo because of the stuff in the dart, greeted.

"Morning my sons, why is Leonardo still sleeping?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Because I did it!" the girl confessed "I did a prank on Leo"

"Why did you do that little girl?" he asked

"Ok, first of all, I'm not a little girl, I'm a teen and second of all, I did that because I want to see Leo in a way people don't see him, you know" the girl said sheepishly.

"You did?" the 3 turtles asked in unison

"Yeah, I did" the girl said "You know that sometimes, you got to explore the inner them than just saying stuff its true when you first see it. Like you guys always thought of your big brother as 'fearless' when clearly, he's just like the rest of you."

"Okay, now that was very deep" Donnie said

"So that's the real reason, huh" Raph said. The girl nodded.

"You know you should've said that to us before we even started the prank! We thought you were just a psycho" Raph said, not noticing the angry girl staring at him

"Oh" the girl said "may I suggest that I should do the same thing to you?"

"huh?"

"Oh well" the girl said, holding a syringe "Okay guys, let's sedate 'im"

"What?" Raph said before he was chased by the girl

"Kids" Splinter said before he went to the dojo "tell Leonardo I will meet him in the dojo when he wakes up"

"Yes master" Donnie said

"Donnie, do you think we should know the girl's name" Mikey asked "I mean we met her like today and we never even bother to ask for her name?"

"If you like to know her name so badly, why don't you ask her?" Don responded

"I'll do it" Mikey said before he shouted to the girl "HEY DUDETTE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"NONE OF YOUR BEEZWAX!" the girl shouted back "BUT YOU CAN CALL ME LYN MAE, THAT'S MY ANONYMOUS NAME"

"Lyn Mae, huh? We'll guess what? I'm going to kill ya when I'm done with this"

"Don't worry Raph, you won't be chasing me after I'm done with this" I said before making a few attempts to try sedate him.

Reviews please?


End file.
